Pasas y arroz y todo lo atroz
by Alphabetta
Summary: —¡No me toques con tus sucias manos de pilaf, hm! [Para la Tobidei Week 2018 Día 3: Comida]


**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Para la Tobidei Week 2018.**

 **Día 3: Comida**

* * *

La nariz de Deidara se arrugó en repugnancia en el mismo momento en que pasó a la cocina.

—¡Hola, Deidara-senpai! —dijo su compañero alegremente, sentado a la mesa con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Llevaba la máscara puesta, pero Deidara no necesitaba verle la cara para saberlo.

Lo miró fijamente sin decir nada por unos segundos, notando como su humor se agriaba. Una de las cosas que menos soportaba era ese olor nauseabundo. Caminó con paso decidido hasta la mesa y apoyó con furia contenida las manos en la superficie de la misma.

—Ya volviste a contaminar la cocina, ¿no es así, Tobi? ¿¡Cómo voy a hacerme la cena ahora!?

—Eso no es problema porque me ha sobrado un poco. Está ahí, en esa sartén tapada —dijo señalando atrás.

—¡Agh! —Deidara no pudo evitar una mueca de asco.

Tapándose la nariz y la boca con la manga de la túnica, Deidara rodeó la mesa y abrió la ventana para dejar pasar aire fresco.

—¿¡Por qué haces arroz pilaf si sabes que lo detesto, hm!?

Tobi levantó un índice en el aire.

—¡El arroz pilaf es muy nutritivo, senpai! Además fui considerado. Lo cociné mientras estabas fuera y me di prisa en comerlo precisamente porque sé cuanto lo odias.

Deidara no descubriría su nariz hasta que el olor se hubiera ido del todo.

—Me parece que me iré a comer fuera hasta que la cocina se descontamine —dijo, molesto por la risa tonta que parecía haberle dado a Tobi.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que odias tanto del arroz pilaf?

Deidara recordó cuando era un niño y su mamá lo agarraba de la mandíbula para forzarlo a comer el pilaf cargado de arrugadas y repulsivas pasas mientras él lloraba tan alto como la capacidad de sus pulmones se lo permitía. Siempre había detestado las pasas, además, el olor que creaba la combinación de especias típica del arroz pilaf le desagradaba. Deidara no pensaba meterse ese arroz apestoso en el cuerpo por nada, aunque no llevase pasas. Su odio era ya irreversible.

—¡Las pasas no van en el arroz! ¡No van en ninguna parte, hm! ¡Me ofende verlas estropeando un arroz que de otra manera habría sido perfectamente comestible!

—¿Y eso es todo? Deja que se las quite.

—Eso no serviría de nada, ya que el sabor de las pasas se transfiere al resto de ingredientes.

—Ah... Qué caprichoso es el senpai... Las pasas están tan ricas y dulces y tienen mucha fibra y...

Deidara tomó aire y se descubrió la nariz un momento para dar mejor su discurso.

—¡No pienso meterme en la boca ninguna de esas uvas podridas! ¡Hay que aceptar la decadencia, el deterioro de las cosas! ¡Las pasas no son más que uvas intentando vencer la mortalidad sin entender que la vida es breve y que nada dura por siempre, hm! ¡Jamás pienso apoyar un alimento así! —Miró con recelo a Tobi cuando este empezó a reír a carcajadas—. ¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!? ¡Es la verdad!

—¡De veras te basas en tu visión del arte para absolutamente todo en la vida! ¡No puedo creerlo!

—¡Por supuesto que lo hago! ¿¡Qué tiene eso de malo!?

—Eres lo mejor, senpai —dijo Tobi, Deidara no supo como tomarlo—. Bueno, no sabes lo que te pierdes.

—Tampoco esperaba que tú lo entendieses —replicó, resignado—. Hasta luego, me voy a otro lugar donde el aire sea más puro.

Tobi se levantó, yendo tras él.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —dijo, estirando el brazo para agarrar el suyo, Deidara se apartó de su trayectoria, escandalizado.

—¡No me toques con tus sucias manos de pilaf!

—¡Pero me las lavé! —protestó Tobi.

—¡Pues lávatelas otra vez!

—¡Ya sé! Lo haré a cambio de un beso.

Deidara retrocedió, temiéndose lo peor.

—¿Estás de broma? No te pienso dar ningún beso más hasta que no cepilles bien tus sucios dientes de pilaf, hm —dijo, cruzado de brazos.

—Ow, me hieres, Deidara-senpai —se lamentó Tobi, fingiendo estar dolido—. ¿A caso no me quieres?

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

Tobi se acercó más, Deidara retrocedió en igual proporción.

—¿No me darías ni un besito pequeño sólo porque he comido pilaf? ¡Eso es cruel!

—¡Lo que es cruel es que me expongas a esas...! —se cortó en mitad de su frase cuando vio que Tobi se giraba la máscara y arrugaba los labios, avanzando más—. ¡Escucha cabeza hueca, si quieres ese beso ve a cepillarte los dientes!

En un movimiento rápido y repentino que no se esperaba, Obito lo aprisionó contra la pared.

—No puedo creer que odies el pilaf más de lo que me quieres a mí. Estoy tan triste...

Colocando las manos contra su pecho, Deidara empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Nunca dije eso! ¡Y me mantengo en que no habrá beso, hm!

—¡Entonces un abracito! —exclamó—. ¡Vaaamos! Dame al menos un abrazo. ¡No serás tan cruel como para decir que no!

—-¡Tobi! ¡Ya deja de hacer el tonto! —gritó mientras Tobi envolvía su cuerpo entre sus brazos, juraba que podía oler el pilaf—. ¡Agh!

Deidara intentó librarse del abrazo, retorciendo su cuerpo con todas las fuerzas de las que disponía.

—¿Ves, senpai? No fue tan malo como pensabas. Todo está bien.

Resignado, apoyó el mentón en su hombro.

—Estará bien cuando te laves las manos y te cepilles los dientes, hm.

—Ah, cierto. ¡Ahora el beso!

—¡No!

Sonriente, Tobi lo tomó de ambas mejillas.

—¡Uno pequeñito!

Deidara se hartó de ver como Tobi usaba su debilidad contra él. No iba a permitirle mangonearlo así ni un segundo más, aunque tuviera que tomar medidas drásticas.

Colgándose de su cuello, presionó sus labios contra los de él, en un beso más profundo de lo que Tobi parecía estar esperando. Al infierno con el pilaf, debía conservar lo que le quedaba de orgullo. Tras dejar claro quién estaba al mando, dejó que el beso se volviera más tranquilo hasta cesar del todo.

—-No sabes a rayos, hm. ¿Era verdad que te lavaste los dientes?

—Te voy a contar una cosa, senpai. El arroz pilaf no era mío, ya estaba ahí cuando llegué a la cocina, pero no pude aguantarme las ganas de gastarte una pequeña broma —sonreía, Tobi le había tomado el pelo, Deidara se quedó sin reacción, mirándolo como un idiota. Iba a matarlo—. Te quiero.

Y con eso se desvaneció en el aire. Deidara apretó los puños, también la mandíbula hasta que sus dientes rechinaron. Odiaba sentirse estúpido.

—¡TOBI! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

 **Uno cortito, porque siempre quise escribir sobre Deidara y el pilaf tras leer que según el Databook esta es su comida menos favorita. Me costó pensar una razón de por qué lo odiaría, aunque a veces detrás de los alimentos que odiamos no la hay, simplemente no nos gustan y ya. Aunque que nos los intenten hacer comer en nuestra infancia contribuya al odio.**

 **Son las 12 ya aquí en Europa así que puedo subirlo :P**

 **No sé qué pasará con los otros, ya que un par no los tengo terminados, pero sigo trabajando en ello.**

 **El título es un homenaje a la intro de las super nenas/chicas super poderosas. En castellano dice "azúcar, especias y cosas bonitas" es una traducción literal del inglés "sugar, spice and everything nice" pero la rima se pierde. Intenté con un título con la misma estructura, pero que conservara la rima xD No fue demasiado difícil, aunque en la traducción a inglés sí me costó encontrar la palabra.**

 **Feliz Tobidei week y gracias por leer :D**


End file.
